danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monokuma/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Monobear_design.png|Monokuma's design. Height_comparison_Monobear_and_Monomi.png|Height comparison between Monokuma and Monomi. Beta Designs Monokuma beta.png|Monokuma's Beta design. Monokuma near final version.jpg|Monokuma's close to final beta form. Only that he has visible paws and doesn't have a belly button. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo4_250.jpg|A Monokuma beta teaser for Super Dangan Ronpa 2. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo6_400.jpg|Monokuma in a beta screen of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Mondo Monobear.jpg|Mondo Owada about to attack Monokuma. Junko Attack Monobear.jpg|Mukuro Ikusaba (As Junko Enoshima) attacking Monokuma. Morning Exercise.jpg|Monokuma leading on the morning exercises. Oogami Mono Battle.jpg|Sakura Ogami confronting Monokuma. Dismantle Monokuma.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure dismantling Monokuma. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Mono fight GIF.gif|Monokuma fighting Usami for the first time. Mono break.png|Monokuma breaking Usami's magical wand. Turned into Monomi.png|Monokuma presenting Monomi. Mono kick.gif|Monokuma kicking Monomi. Monokuma Meteoro de Pegaso (GIF).gif|Monokuma using Saint Seiya's Pegasus Ryuusei-ken against Monomi. DR2 01191.jpg|Monokuma punching Monomi. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo5_400.jpg|Monokuma depicted on what appears to be a version of Mount Rushmore on the Jabberwock island. Monokuma during Teruteru's exceution.jpg|Monokuma during Teruteru Hanamura's execution. B0042375 5020f2df1a776.jpg|Monomi and Monokuma as a comedy duo, “The Monokumas-!”. Tumblr inline mpwubjfHWO1qz4rgp.jpg|Monokuma vs. Monomi, ending in Monokuma's victory.....again. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Robo-Nekomaru and Hajime participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Usami beats everyone.png|Usami beating Monokuma in Island Mode. MONO EATING EAT.PNG|Monokuma eating the meat on the bone. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-38-424.jpg|Some Monokuma Units killing some of the Shinji members. Zettai (2).jpg|Komaru Naegi attacking some Monokumas. Genocide Syo holding her genoi scissors with Monokuma.png|Genocide Jill with Monokuma. tumblr_inline_ne0ff52oHY1sjk9wh.jpg|Monokuma Units attacking The Resistance base. Zettaizetsubou4.jpg|A Monokuma unit eating Komaru. Anime Screenshots Monobear_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Monokuma in the Dangan Ronpa opening. mono.PNG|Monokuma after executing a certain someone. Danganronpa Monokuma introducing himself.jpg|Monokuma introducing himself. Danganronpa Mondo Owada and Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma mocking Mondo's hair style. Monokuma looking on bored.jpg|Monokuma in Episode 03. Monokuma anime episode 3.jpg|Monokuma pretending to be shocked after he executing Leon Kuwata. MONOKUMA WITH A STACK OF MONEY.jpg|Monokuma with his third motive. Monokuma eating in third class trial.jpg|Monokuma eating during the third Class Trial. Monokuma at Celeste's excution.png|Monokuma before executing Celestia Ludenberg. Monokuma after Celestia execution ep 7.jpg|Monokuma after executing Celeste. Sakura confronts Monokuma.jpg|Sakura confronts Monokuma. Monokuma as a box.png|Monokuma questioning what Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri were doing in the baths. Monokuma sleeping.jpg|Monokuma sleeping during the fourth Class Trial. Monokuma panicking in After Lesson ep 11.jpg|Monokuma panicking when Makoto is rescued by Alter Ego in After School Lesson. Manga Appearances Danganronpa: The Manga Chibi monokuma.png|Monokuma, chibi-style. File:Monokuma2.png|Monokuma introducing himself. Monokuma coming up with a new objective.png|Monokuma coming up with his first motive for murder. File:Monokuma3.png|Monokuma explaining the rules of the Academic Coliseum. Mukuro getting encountered by Monokuma.png|Monokuma confronting Mukuro (disguised as Junko) on breaking the rules. Monokuma tired after Kuwata's excution.png|Monokuma being tired after executing Leon. Monokuma with the mastermind.png|Monokuma and the Mastermind. File:Monokumamanga.png|Monokuma explaining his second incentive. File:Monokuma4.png|Monokuma, excited to show the students the rec room. File:Monokuma5.png|Monokuma showing his third incentive, ten billion yen. File:Monokuma6.PNG|Monokuma after executing Celeste. File:Monokuma7.png|Monokuma startled by Kyoko's statement. Super Danganronpa 2: The Manga Monokuma vs Monomi ending in Monokuma's victory poor Monomi.png|Monokuma after defeating Monomi. Monokuma introducing himself.png|Monokuma introducing himself to the students. Monokuma yellking at the studnet.png|Monokuma telling the students to behave. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Mukuro steepping on monokuma in the play.png|Mukuro stepping on Monokuma as an alarm sounds. 6352.png|Mukuro and Monokuma. Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen Monokuma as drawn and shown in the Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen crossover.png|Monokuma as drawn in Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen. Wooser acting like Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma watching Wooser act like him. Monokuma executing Wooser.jpg|Monokuma about to execute Wooser. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol1.png|Monokuma and Makoto on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Monokuma and Makoto on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. Magazinne.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hagakure and Monokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Hiro. Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. Gangsta Kuma.png|Monokuma as Gangstakuma. Game nam.jpg|Official Art from the Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. Kyoko&Sayaka.jpg|Official Art. Syo and a Monokuma again.jpg|Official Art. Komaru naegi.png|Official Art. Monokuma from the official trailer.png|Monokuma from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. 01-21.jpg|Monokuma's model in Chain Chronicles. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Dangan Ronpa Namco Promotional Poster. Monokuma rough sketch.png|Monokuma holding knives as drawn in Dangan Ronpa 1.2. Holiday card from Spike Chunsoft.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|A crossover between the Danganronpa 2 cast and the Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth life. Komaru running away from soem humanoid monokumas.jpg|Official art of Monokuma with Beta Komaru and Beta Monokuma Kids. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Monobear_Official_Anime_Site.png|Monokuma on the official anime site. Monokuma Official Site 2.jpg|Monokuma on the official game site (character part). Monokuma on the official site.png|Monokuma on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Monokuma 2 on the offcial site.png|Monokuma on on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. (The First Dangan Ronpa Game.) c17.png|Monokuma on the official English site. Monokuma Profile English Dangan Ronpa Site.PNG|Monokuma's profile on the English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc site. Choose your character.png|Monokuma on the character select screen. Category:Image galleries